Embitte
by Akuma Kurama
Summary: last chapter: romance/angstnya versi sasufemnaru pertama yang kuu buat. semoga dapet feelnya ya minna... hehe. RnR kudasai... :]
1. Chapter 1

Embitte

Rate T

hurt/comfort, drama.

SasufemNaru, GaarafemNaru, ItafemKyuu

Naruto by M-K

This story belong to me.. ^▿^

Words: 2556

.

.

Ketika sebuah cinta dapat melahirkan kebahagiaan dan obsesi, membuat buta terhadap kenyataan dan kebenaran yang ada apabila sudah tertutup kabut cemburu yang pekat, serta menghasilkan penyesalan di akhirnya. Menyakitka hati bagi setiap pelakunya.

.

.

A-K

.

.

"Sasuke… tunggu.." Naruto berjalan lebih cepat, berusaha untuk menyamai langkah SAsuke.

"kau ini terlalu lama dobe." Omel Sasuke, mereka berjalan menuju ke gerbang depan, dimana mobil Itachi sudah terparkir di seberang jalan.

"kamu jalannya terlalu cepat, Sasuke..." sangkal Naruto, dia sudah berjalan dibelakang Sasuke, tanpa menoleh, Sasuke menggandeng tangan Naruto dan berjalan sejajar dengan gadis yang berstatus sebagai teman kecilnya ini.

Namikaze Naruto adalah putri tunggal dari pasanganNamikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Gadis bersurai pirang dengan tubuh mungil dan wajah manis ini memiliki nasib yang cukup menyesakkan hati, disaat usianya baru menginjak tujuh tahun, dia harus kehilangan kedua orang tuanya karena kecelakaan. Dalam waktu sekejab, Naruto menjadi sebatang kara, pertama karena kakek neneknya juga sudah tiada, lalu dia hanya putri tunggal dan kebetulan ayahnya tidak punya saudara.

Sedangkan dari pihak sang ibu, Naruto memiliki saudara jauh bernama Uzumaki Kyuubi, tapi gadis berparas cantik dan galak sekaligus ini masihlah tergolong remaja saat Naruto ditinggal kedua orangtuanya. Dan keluarga Uchiha, tepatnya Uchiha Mikoto adalah sahabat baik Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina, begitu juga dengan sang kepala keluarga, Uchiha Fugaku.

Maka, Mikoto memutuskan untuk merawat Naruto, Naruto kecil akhirnya tinggal bersama keluarga Uchiha sampai dirinya masuk SMU. Setelah SMU, Naruto memutuskan untuk tinggal terpisah dari keluarga Uchiha, dan memilih tinggal di kediamannya sendiri bersama dengan Kyuubi.

"salah siapa tadi nggak segera keluar kelas." Kilah Sasuke, Uchiha muda ini sepertinya tidakmau disalahkan. Mereka kini duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMU, baik Naruto maupun Sasuke tidak dapat dipisahkan, kemanapun Ssuke pergi disitu pasti ada Naruto dan dimanapun Naruto berada, Sasuke pasti juga ada disekitarnya.

"bukankah sudah kubilang, tadi ada rapat kelas, aku sebagai pengurus kelas kan harus bertanggung jawab…" sahut Naruto, toh dirinya juga tidak salah.

"siapa yang suruh menjadi pengurus kelas."

"kamu sendiri kan jadi ketua OSIS, apa salahnya kalau aku ingin mencoba berorganisasi?" debat Naruto tidak mau kalah. Uchiha Sasuke memang terkenal over protective jika sudah menyangkut segala hal tentang Naruto. Bahkan dia pernah menghajar habis-habisan preman sekolah yang berani mengganggu Naruto. Dari kecil Sasuke selalu melindungi Naruto, jadi jangan heran kalau sampai sekarang sifat protective dan possessive-nya masih terpatri dalam dirinya.

"berhentilah mendebatku dobe."

"uhh...kamu mau menangnya sendiri.." cicit Naruto, sedikit takut juga dengan nada yang digunakan Sasuke, meskipun Sasuke bersikap seenaknya sendiri, tapi Naruto tau kalau Sasuke bertindak demi dirinya juga.

"hahh...maaf." ucap Sasuke, sedikit menyesal juga sampai membuat Naruto mencicit takut seperti tadi. Sejujurnya banyak sekali yang salah sangka dengan hubungan kedua manusia ini. Jika orang yang tidak benar-benar dekat dengan Sasuke maupun Naruto, mereka pasti mengira kalau dua anak muda ini adalah sepasang kekasih.

"ada apa dengan Naruto? Kalian bertengkar lagi?" tanya Itachi saat keduannya sudah memasuki mobil, sedangkan Kyuubi hanya memperhatikan dari kaca mobil saja.

"nggak ada." Sasukelah yang menjawab pertanyaan Itachi, dia sudah melepaskan genggaman tangannya sesaat sebelum memasuki mobil tadi.

"kalian tau, kalian berdua ini bertingkah seolah-olah kalian terikat satu sama lainnya." Komentar Kyuubi, tunangan dari Uchiha Itachi ini memang sedikit gemas melihat tingkah polah Naruto dan Sasuke. Dia tau kalau keduanya saling menyukai, tapi sama-sama tidak mau mengungkapkannya. Salahkan saja Uchiha dan harga diri mereka, kalau Naruto? Mana berani gadis pirang ini mengungkapkan perasaannya, setelah apa yang dilakukan keluarga Uchiha untuk dirinya.

"diam kau rubah."

"jaga bicaramu Sasuke, bagaimanapun Kyuu ini calon kakak iparmu." Tegur Itachi, meskipun Sasuke adalah adik kesayangannya, tapi kalau Sasuke salah, maka Itachi tidak akan segan untuk menegur Sasuke.

"kak... bisa antar aku ke toko buku dulu? Ada yang harus kubeli." Pinta Naruto, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dan mengurangi ketegangan yang ada.

"ah, baiklah." Itachi segera menjalankan mobilnya menujuke toko buku yang sudah menjadi tempat langganan Naruto. Gadis ini memang sering datang ke toko buku untuk membeli keperluan belajarnya. Apalagi saat ini sudah mendekati ujian akhir.

"kau mau beli buku apa lagi dobe? Bukankah bisa meminjam dariku saja?"

"kamu kan nggak punya, kemarin aku udah tanya kan?" Sasuke hanya mendengus kecil,

"Naruto, kami tunggu diparkiran ya" pesan Itachi saat Naruto turun dari mobil,

"uhmm.. baiklah, tapi aku akan sedikit lama, kalau menurut kakak aku kelamaan, kalian boleh duluan kok." Sahut Naruto, seulas senyum tercetak diwajahnya.

"memangnya buku apa yang kamu cari, Naruto?" kini giliran Kyuubi yang bertanya.

"ah, buku arkeologi." Jawaban Naruto membuat ketiga orang yang ada didalam mobil mengernyit eran.

"bukankah kau mau ambil ekonomi nanti, kenapa cari buku arkeologi?"

"sebenarnya itu buku milik temanku, tapi nggak sengaja kuhilangkan, makanya aku mau cari gantinya. Aku masuk dulu" Jawab Naruto, dia melambaikan tangan dan berjalan memasuki toko buku yang cukup besar tersebut.

"aku baru tau kalau Naruto menyukai hal-hal seperti arkeologi begitu." Komentar Itachi setelah Naruto pergi.

"dia suka kok. Sudah hampir satu tahun ini Naruto selalu membawa pulang buku tebal. Sepertinya dia meminjam dari seseorang bernama... Sabaku Gaara... ya, itu nama temannya." Jelas Kyuubi, berusaha mengingat nama yang ada di sampul buku yang sering Naruto pinjam.

"cih.." baik Itachi maupun Kyuubi, segera menoleh kebelakang saat Sasuke mendecih dan mendapati Uchiha muda itu yang sudah bergegas keluar dari mobil.

"kenapa dia?"

"sepertinya... aku salah bicara..." gumam Kyuubi.

Naruto masih sibuk berkeliling mencari buku yang sama persis dengan buku milik Gaara yang ia hilangkan, saat Sasuke sudah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"buku apa yang kau cari?" tnay Sasuke, tentu saja membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget.

"Sa-sasuke… kau mengagetkanku…" keluh Naruto, dia berusaha untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya.

"kau melamun? Sampai nggak sadar aku ada dibelakangmu.."

"bukan begitu... ah sudahlah.."

"hn, jadi, buku apa?"

"buku arkeologi, ensiklopedia sih, cukup tebal edisi 7." jawab Naruto, matanya msih melirik kesana kemari mencari buku yang dimaksud. Sasuke sendiri pergi kebagian ensiklopedia dan tidak begitu lama, dia menemukan buku yang dimaksud.

"ini?"Sasuke menunjukan buku yang setablnya mencapai lima sentimeter tersebut ke Naruto.

"eh? Iya. Kamu dapat dari mana?" kadang Sasuke kesal juga dengan kebodohan gadis pirang didepannya ini. Kalau mencari ensiklopedia, bukankan seharusnya cari di bagian ensiklopedia? Entah polos atau bodoh temannya ini.

"sudahlah, cepat bayar." Naruto mengangguk dan mengikuti Sasuke ke kasir. Setelah membayar buku tebal tersebut, Sasuke menarik tanan Naruto dan berjalan menuju ke parkiran.

"makasih ya Sasuke. Kalau kamu nggak datang, mungkin aku masih nyari buku ini.." mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari Naruto, Sasuke hanya bergumam 'hn' andalannya. Mobil hitam tersebut segera melaju, setelah Naruto dan Sasuke memasukinya.

"Gaara… makasih ya bukunya, dan maaf… aku menghilangkan bukumu." Aku Naruto, dia menyerahkan bingkisan pada Gaara.

"nggak apa kok, eh? Kamu menggantinya?" Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"seharusnya nggakperlu, Naru."

"nggak. Aku harus menggantinya. Karena aku yang menghilangkannya.. kalau Gaara nggak mau menerimanya, maka rasa bersalahku nggak akan hilang."kata Naruto dengan wajah yang terlihat melas dan bersalah.

"baiklah, aku terima… makasih ya."

"uhm! Kapan-kapan aku pinjam bukumu lagi ya..." sahut Naruto, nada cerianya sudah kembali lagi.

"tentu saja. Oh iya, memangnya kamu mau melanjutkan sekolah dibidang arkeologi juga?" tanya Gaara, hatinya sedikit berharap bahwa Naruto akan mengangguk.

"nggak sih, aku ambil ekonomi. Tapi entah kenapa aku tertarik sekali dengan buku yang dulu kamu bawa, makanya aku pinjam. Dan ternyata isinya bagus." Jawab Naruto antusias. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau Gaara menyukai Naruto, karena pemuda Sabaku tersebut pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Naruto, tapi apa mau dikata, dirinya ditolak gadis pirang ini secara halus. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menjadi teman.

"kenapa ekonomi?"

"uhm...nggak apa sih, kan kalau aku nggak paham nanti bisa tanya Sasuke atau kak Itachi."

"memangnya Sasuke mau ambil jurusan apa?" tanya Gaara, sebenarnya dirinya sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan diambil Sasuke.

"dia ambil bisnis. Paman Fugaku juga sepertinya berharap kalau Sasuke mau membantu di perusahaannya. Jadi nggak heran kalau Sasuke ambil bisnis." Jawab Naruto, dan tebakan Gaara benar. Sasuke nggak mungkin ambil Fakultas yang berbeda dengan Naruto.

"di universitas mana?"

"uhm... Konoha mungkin. Entahlah."

"kalau kamu?"

"aku kalau bisa sih mau ambil di Konoha juga, tapi kalau nggak bisa juga nggak apa. Tergantung nanti diterima dimana, karena aku mau daftar di tiga universitas. Kalau Gaara?"

"aku di Universitas Konoha, dan cadangannya Suna."

"Suna? Waah... aku juga mau ikuti ujian masuk disana." Jawab Naruto antusias, Naruto dan Gaara larut dalam obrolan mereka, sehingga tidak memperhatikan sosok Sasuke yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka dengan kilat tidak suka. Mungkin lebih tepatnya hanya Narutolah yang tidak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke, sedangkan Gaara? Dia sudah tau sejak awal.

"jadi... kamu sudah menyatakan perasaanmu pada Sasuke?" tanya Gaara, Naruto cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan mnedadak dari Gaara.

"kenapa...bertanya begitu?"

"hahh... kau ini, cobalah untuk mengungkapkan perasaanmu."

"kamu kan tau sendiri... aku berhutang banyak oada keluarga Uchiha, jadi aku nggak mungkin mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Bagaimana kalua paman Fugaku sudah memilihkan calon pendamping hidup buat Sasuke?" jawab Naruto panjang.

"astaga Naru... kamu ini kan hanya mengungkapkan perasaan, bukannya mau melamar Sasuke." Kadang Gaara berpikir, betapa polosnya gadis ini jika sudah mengenai percintaan.

"bukankah sama saja?" dan pertanyaan polos dari Naruto mendapatkan ancungan jempol imajiner di atas kepala Gaara, benar kan apa yang ia pikirkan tadi, gadis didepannya ini tidak bisa membedakan antara melamar dan mengungkapkan perasaan.

"oh ya ampun... tentu saja berbeda. Mau kubantu?"

"maksudnya?

"kamu nggak penasaran dengan perasaan Sasuke padamu?"

"uhm... dia pasti hanya menganggapku gadis yang merepotkan..."

"hahh, jadi, kamu mau kubantu nggak? Biar tau seperti apa perasaan Sasuke padamu." tawar Gaara, yah sebuah ide memang muncul dikepalanya beberapa saat lalu.

"boleh." Dan Gaara segera memeluk Naruto yang duduk disampingnya, tentu saja hal itu membuat Naruto terkejut, bukan hanya Naruto saja, Sasuke yang cukup jauh dari tempat mereka juga tidak kalah terkejut. Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke segera beranjak menuju ketempat Gaara dan Naruto berada, dan dengan segera memisahkan pelukan mereka.

"jangan berani kau sentuh Naruto." Geram Sasuke, Naruto yang tadinya ada dipelukan Gaara, kini berpindah berada di dekapan Sasuke.

"kenapa nggak? Toh dia belum punya pacar." Tantang Gaara, dia menatap Naruto seolah berkata 'sebentar lagi kau akan tau'.

"dia milikku. Dia pacarku." Ucap Sasuke, mematenkan Naruto sebagai miliknya. Tentu saja mendapatkan reaksi yang sesuai dugaan Gaara awalnya. Terkejut.

"eh? Pa-pacar? Sejak kapan?" tanya NAruto dengan tampang bingung dan aneh, benar-benar bikin gemas.

"diam dobe."

"tapi Sasuke..." cicit Naruto

"ck.." dan kejadian selanjutnya yang Naruto alami adalah, ada yang memangut bibirnya dan memeluk pinggangnya. Awalnya dia tidak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi saat Sasuke mulai melumat bibirnya, barulah ia sadar, bahwa Sasuke tengah menciumnya. Gaara yang ada didepan mereka hanya bisa membuang muka dan segera pergi dari sana.

"bisa diam sekarang?" Naruto hanya mengangguk dengan wajah yang sudah merah merona.

"mulai sekarang, jangan biarkan lelaki lain menyentuhmu, dobe. Karena kau milikku." Tegas Sasuke, menangkup kedua pipi Naruto dan menyatukan kening mereka, menatap langsung kedalam manik biru milik Naruto.

"ja-jadi.."

"ya, kamu kekasihku mulai sekarang.." ucap Sasuke melembut, dia menggesekkan hidungnya ke hidung Naruto.

"apa Sasuke mencintaiku?" tanya Naruto dengan polosnya.

"ya, dari dulu aku selalu mencintaimu…" bisik Sasuke, membuat seulas senyum tulus terukir diwajah Naruto.

"aku juga mencintai Sasuke…" Sasuke segera membawa Naruto kedalam pelukannya. Mereka berdua berpelukan di taman sekolah, tidak memperdulikan setiap mata yang memandang iri kearah mereka. Setiap siswi yang memandang iri Naruto dan setiap siswa yang patah hati melihat malaikat mereka telah resmi menjadi milik orang lain. Mereka berdua baru melepaskan pelukan saat mendengar bel tanda pelajaran dimulai berdentang.

"aku antar ke kelasmu..." Sasuke menggandeng tangan Naruto dan membimbing gadis yang resmi menjadi pacarnya tersebut ke kelas 3-4.

"berhentilah tersenyum konyol.." gerutu Sasuke, karena sedari tadi Naruto hanya tersenyum sendiri.

"habisnya... aku senang sekali..." gumam Naruto lirih, tapi masih dapat didengar Sasuke.

"hm?"

"kupikir... Sasuke tidak menyukaiku. Lalu, saat paman Fugaku mencarikan pendampingmu nanti, kau akan menerimanya, jadi kupikir aku nggak akan punya kesempatan... tapi ternyata.."

"aku mencintaimu, makanya kamu senang?" Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Yah mereka berdua terlihat serasi dan hal itu membuat iri setiap mata yang memandang mereka.

"belajarlah, nanti kujemput saat makan siang." Naruto hanya mengangguk, lagi, dan segera memasuki kelas.

Waktu berlalu, dan tiba saat upacara kelulusan bagi anak kelas 3. Sasuke saat ini tengah berdiri di podium, sebagai mantan ketua OSIS juga sebagai siswa dengan nilai terbaik, menyampaikan pidato terakhirnya di bangku SMU. Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan bangga dan bahagia.

"sekian dan terima kasih..." suara riuh tepuk tangan terdengar di seluruh penjuru aula, dan acara dilanjutkan pelepasan para siswa kelas 3.

"Sasuke hebat..." puji Naruto tulus, dia menghampiri Sasuke yang berjalan kearahnya. Uchiha muda tersebut merentangkan tangan dan menyambut Naruto kedalam pelukannya.

"hn. Kau bangga padaku bukan"

"uhm! Tentu saja. Sasuke yang terbaik." Naruto menyamankan diri dipelukan Sasuke, sepertinya mereka berdua sudah terlarut dalam dunia mereka sendiri, sehingga tidak memperdulikan sekeliling mereka.

"kita pulang sekarang." Titah Sasuke, dan Naruto hanya mengangguk dan menyetujuinya. Sepasang kekasih ini berjalan pergi meninggalkan area sekolah, tanpa memperdulikan teman-teman mereka yang ingin merayakan kelulusan secara bersama-sama. Bagi Sasuke, ada hal yang lebih penting ketimbang merayakan kelulusan bersama. Bungsu Uchiha tersebut membawa Naruto menuju kediaman Uchiha dengan mobilnya. Tidak perlu waktu lama, mobil berwarna biru dongker tersebut sudah tiba di tempat parkir kediaman Uchiha.

"lho? Cepat sekali kalian pulangnya? Nggak merayakan kelulusan?" tanya Mikoto yang melihat Sasuke memasuki rumah bersama Naruto disampingnya.

"hn, ada yang lebih penting dari itu ibu. Apa ayah ada dirumah?" tanya Sasuke to the point,

"ada, kakakmu dan Kyuu-chan juga ada, mereka di ruang tengah." Mikoto berjalan mendahului keduanya menuju ke ruang tengah. Fugaku memang sengaja menyuruh Itachi dan Kyuubi untuk etap dirumah, demi merayakan kelulusan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"ayah... ada yang ingin kubicarakan.." ucap Sasuke secara langsung, tanpa basa basi sama sekali. Dia sudah duduk di depan sang ayah bersama Naruto disampingnya.

"ada apa Sasuke? Serius sekali?" tanya Itachi, merasa sedikit heran dengan polahadik kesayangannya ini.

"aku ingin menikahi Naruto setelah kami lulus kuliah nanti, bisakah ayah merestui kami? Dan aku harap ayah juga menyetujui pertunanganku dengan Naruto" ucapan Sasuke sukses membuat seluruh anggota keluarga yang ada disitu menatap pemuda tersebut tidak percaya, begitu juga Naruto. Dia tiak menyangka kalau Sasuke akan melamarnya seperti ini.

"hmmm... memangnya kapan pertunangan kalian dilakukan?"

"Sasuke..."

"kak, bolehkan dihari pernikahanmu nanti, bersamaan dengan pertunanganku dengan Naruto?"

"Sasuke..."

"ada apa dobe?"

"kenapa mendadak?"

"apa kamu nggak suka?"

"bukan begitu... tapi.. kita belum dapat restu Sasuke..." cicit Naruto, melihat raut ketakutan diwajah Naruto, Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"tenang saja…" bisik Sasuke.

"ayah, apa kau merestui kami?" tanya Sasuke menatap sang ayah. Fugaku hanya diam dan menatap keduanya dalam. Mikoto yang ada disamping Fugaku, meluai meremat lengan Fugaku.

"sayang...jangan buat mereka menunggu..." tegur Mikoto.

"kau yakin dengan pilihanmu Sasuke?" pertanyaan dari Fugaku ini, langsung membuat Naruto menundukan wajahnya.

"uhm... kalau paman tidak memberi restu, aku pasti akan menjauhi Sasuke..." cicit Naruto, masih menundukan wajahnya. Dia terlalu segan pada kepala keluarga Uchiha tersebut.

"kalau ayah tidak memberi ijin, maka aku akan segera pergi dari keluarga ini. Aku akan tetap menikahi Naruto dengan atau tanpa restu ayah." Tegas Sasuke. Keputusan Sasuke yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat ini membuat seulas senyum terpatri diwajah Fugaku.

"hm, syukurlah kalau kau benar-benar serius dengan keputusanmu ini. Karena ayah tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau hanya mempermainkan Naruto." Mikoto yang sudah tau tabiat suaminya hanya tersenyum geli melihat wajah Naruto dan Sasuke saat ini, beda Mikoto, maka beda Itachi dan Kyuubi. Pasangan ini terlihat geli dan puas karena nasib mereka sekarang tidak jauh berbeda saat Itachi melamar Kyuubi dulu.

"eh?"

"ayah memberi ijin. Jangan pasang tampang bodoh seperti itu dobe." Naruto yang mendengar ejekan Sasuke, segera mencubit paha Sasuke gemas.

"kau menyebalkan Sasuke, dasar teme." Sungut Naruto, merajuk lengkap dengan wajah cemberutnya, membuat tawa pecah di ruang tengah kediaman Uchiha.

To be continued...

Kuu's box: aaaa... nande? Nandesu ka…?! Oh ampun deh, bukannya ngelarin cerita yang lain, kuu malah buat cerita baru, parah deh! Tapi mau gimana lagi, semalem kuu dapet ide sih tiba-tiba, makanya kuu buat aja. embitte thu kalo nggak salah artinya menyakitkan, semoga kalian suka ya dengan cerita diatas. Kuu buat ini, mungkin utamanya lagi-lagi dan lagi Naruto versi cewek pula. Dan Kuu lagi pengen buat cerita yang menyedihkan, makanya lahirlah cerita ini. Mohon kritik dan sarannya, apakah kalian dapet feel dari cerita ini.

Last, review kudasai...


	2. Chapter 2

Embitte

Rate T

Romance, hurt/comfort, drama.

SasufemNaru, ItafemKyuu

Naruto by M-K

This story belong to me.. ^▿^

Words: 2436

.

.

Akuma-Kurama

.

a/n: dichapter 1 kemarin yang italic itu kejadian masa lalunya naruto. heheh, maaf ya kalau kalian bingung.

.

Chapter 2

.

Sesuai keputusan yang telah diberikan Fugaku, bahwa Sasuke boleh bertunangan dengan Naruto jika mereka berdua berhasil masuk di Universitas Konoha dengan jurusan yang sudah mereka pilih. Maka sehari setelah keduanya selesai menjalani masa orientasi, keluarga Uchiha sudah sibuk dengan persiapan pernikahan Itachi dan Kyuubi sekaligus pesta pertunangan Sasuke dan Naruto yang akan diadakan satu minggu lagi.

"Sasuke, sebaiknya kamu ajak Naruto untuk mencoba gaun yang sudah ibu pilihkan." Perintah Mikoto.

"eh? Bibi sudah memilihkan baju untukku?" tanya Naruto, dia saat ini tengah ikut membantu menata rangkaian bunga.

"Naru-chan… panggil aku ibu, bukan bibi. Mengerti?" Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas perintah Mikoto tadi.

"ayo dobe." Sasuke mengambil rangkaian bunga yang dibuat Naruto dan meletakkannya dimeja, lalu menarik lengan gadisnya tersebut untuk ikut bersamanya.

"ah, sebentar Sasuke. Ibu, kami pergi dulu." Pamit Naruto, meskipun dirinya masih ditarik Sasuke, membuat Mikoto tersenyum melihat tingkah keduannya.

"ada apa bu?" tanya Itachi yang baru datang bersama Kyuubi dari mengurus undangan mereka.

"ah, bukan apa-apa kok. Kalian juga sebaiknya mengepas baju pengantin kalian. Kebetulan hari ini gaun punya Kyuubi sudah tiba. Cobalah." mendengar perintah ibunya, Itachi segera mengajak Kyuubi kekamar mereka.

"Sasuke… bagaimana dengan yang ini?" tanya Naruto, dibukanya tirai yang menutupi ruang ganti tersebut dan menampakkan Naruto dengan gaun berwarna kuning pucat selutut, gaun bertali leher tersebut dipadukan dengan sepatu berhak 5cm berwarna putih gading dan sebuah rangkaian bunga yang terbuat dari pita berwarna putih terpasang apik di bagian pinggang depan sebelah kiri milik Naruto. Sasuke sempat kehilangan kata-kata sejenak, tapi beberapa detik kemudian dia berhasil menguasai diri.

"hm, cantik. Aku suka yang itu." Jawab Sasuke, masih memperhatikan betapa cantiknya gadis yang ada didepannya ini.

"jadi... mana punyamu, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto, ia penasaran dengan baju yang akan dikenakan Sasuke, sekaligus mau mencocokan warna baju yang akan mereka kenakan nantinya.

"tunggu, jangan ganti dulu." Sasuke pergi ke ruang ganti yang ada disebelah Naruto, dimana baju yang dipilihkan Mikoto sudah ada didalamnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama, Sasuke sudah keluar dengan setelan tuxedo berwarna putih dengan kemeja berwarna cream bergaris putih. Simple dan elegan saat bersamaan.

"waaah... keren! Sasuke terlihat tampan sekali." Puji Naruto, meskipun Sasuke sering dipuji tapi baru kali ini dia merasa senang dengan pujian.

"kami ambil yang ini. Tolong siapkan untuk minggu depan." perintah Sasuke pada pekerja butik yang ada disana.

"baik tuan Sasuke." Naruto dan Sasuke segera berganti pakaian mereka. Setelahnya kedua pasangan muda ini memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar.

"ne, Sasuke..." panggil Naruto saat keduanya berjalan mneyusuri taman kota, kedua tangan mereka saling bertautan.

"hn" seperti biasa, Sasuke menyahuti Naruto singkat, tapi pemuda tersebut memberikan perhatian penuh pada Naruto.

"aku merasa sangat bahagia, kita bisa bersama seperti ini. Kuharap selamanya kau akan mempercayaiku dan mencintaiku, sama halnya aku mempercayaimu dan mencintaimu sampai mati." Ungkap Naruto ringan, meskipun ungkapannya tersebut memiliki arti yang berat.

"hn. aku pasti melakukan itu tanpa kau suruh, dobe." Sahut Sasuke, ia mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka, seulas senyum terpatri diwajah tampan Sasuke.

"hihi, aku mencintaimu Sasuke. Sangat."

Hari pernikahan tiba, baik Itachi dan Kyuubi maupun Sasuke dan Naruto saat ini tengah berdiri di tengah pesta yang megah. Banyak kerabat, teman dan kolega yang hadir, bahkan Sabaku Gaara juga menghadiri pesta pernikahan dan pertunangan tersebut.

"selamat Naruto, semoga kalian bahagia. Dan Sasuke, jangan pernah kau buat Naruto menangis. Kalau kau sampai membuatnya bersedih, maka akan kurebut dia dari tanganmu." Ancam Gaara, sedikit serius. Namun hanya ditanggapi gumaman khas Sasuke.

"meskipun Sasuke nanti membuatku sedih, aku nggak akan berpaling darinya Gaara, jadi maaf ya." Tolak Naruto menanggapi ancaman Gaara sebagai candaan.

"kau dengar itu? Dia nggak mungkin mau dengan panda sepertimu, hatinya hanya untukku." Sahut Sasuke, sombong. Membuat gelak tawa terdengar dari keluarga Uchiha dan dari Gaara sendiri. Meskipun bersikap dingin dan sok dewasa, toh nyatanya seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak mau kalah dengan Sabaku Gaara, persis seperti anak kecil.

"Naruto... kau benar-benar hebat, bisa membuat adik kesayanganku ini keluar dari sifat aslinya." Puji Itachi, dia masih tertawa bersama Mikoto dan Kyuubi, sedangkan Fugaku hanya mengawasi dalam tenang meskipun dalam hati ia membenarkan perkataan Itachi.

"chk..urusai." gerutu Sasuke, dia paling tidak suka kalau menjadi bahan tertawaan. Dan gelak tawa kembali terdengar di kerumunan kecil tersebut.

"kak Itachi, selamat ya atas pernikahanmu." Gaara menjabat tangan Itachi dan Kyuubi. Meskipun Sasuke tidak menyukai keberadaan Gaara, toh dia tidak bisa protes kalau keluarganya dekat dengan pemuda Sabaku tersebut, karena Gaara dan Naruto menjadi teman, pemuda bermata panda ini juga dekat dengan Kyuubi.

"terima kasih Gaara, kau juga cepatlah cari pacar. Yah meskipun masih muda, tapi jangan sia-siakan masa mudamu." Nasehat Itachi bijak, Gaara mengangguk paham dan obrolan kembali mengalir diantara mereka. Sedangkan Sasuke sudah menarik Naruto pergi dari kerumunan keluarganya itu.

"chk, kenapa aku bisa mengundang panda itu." Kesal Sasuke.

"Sasuke... jangan seperti anak kecil. Dia kan teman kita."

"dia temanmu, bukan aku dobe. Dan kau. Awas saja kalau kau sampai dekat-dekat dengan panda itu." Ancam Sasuke, rasa cemburunya memang besar.

"ah senangnya... ternyata kamu bisa secemburu itu.." sahut Naruto, dia sedari tadi menanggapi santai setiap ucapan Sasuke, karena dirinya tau kalau Sasuke marah karena pemuda itu peduli padanya.

"siapa? Aku? Maaf saja, aku nggak cemburu, hanya nggak suka berbagi hal yang menjadi milikku." Katanya penuh ke-posessive-an. Sasuke memeluk pinggang Naruto erat dan mencium bibir Naruto ditempat terbuka, untuk saja tidak ada yang melihatnya.

"dasar posessive.." sungut Naruto dengan wajah yang merah merona karena malu, bahkan jantungnya saat ini berdetak dengan cepat.

"hn, karena Uchiha Naruto hanya milik Uchiha Sasuke seorang." Ucap Sasuke mantap, mendeklarasikan kepemilikannya atas gadis dipelukannya ini.

"aku masih Namikaze tau.." protes Naruto, tapi sama sekali tidak ditanggapi Sasuke. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pesta dan menikmati malam berdua ditaman belakang kediaman Uchiha.

Sasuke duduk dengan Naruto yang ada dipangkuannya, kedua tangannya memeluk erat perut Naruto, seolah kalau ia melepaskannya, Naruto akan menghilang. Sedangkan Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Sasuke hanya diam dan menurut, meskipun wajahnya kini semerah tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

"Sasuke... lepaskan aku.." rengek Naruto. Dan Sasuke hanya diam, dia menikmati waktu kebersamaan mereka berdua.

"teme... jangan seperti ini, kan malu..." rengek Naruto lagi, kali ini Sasuke malah menyandarkan dagunya dibahu telanjang Naruto.

"malu pada siapa, dobe? Disini nggak ada orang selain kita" bisik Sasuke dengan suara rendah, membuat bulu kuduk Naruto meremang, dan wajahnya semakin merah. Melihat reaksi kekasihnya ini, Sasuke semakin merapatkan diri pada Naruto.

"uhh...nanti kalau ada yang datang bagaimana? Dan Sasuke... kau terlalu dekat.." cicit Naruto, karena kini punggungnya benar-benar menempel pada dada bidang milik tunangannya.

"hn, kau manis Naruto.." bisik Sasuke lagi, seringainya semakin lebar saat melihat rona merah diwajah Naruto semakin bertambah, asik sekali mengerjai kekasih hatinya ini.

"Sasuke..." lagi-lagi Naruto merengek seperti anak kecil, membuat tawa Sasuke pecah.

"hahaha… kau manis sekali dobe. Benar-benar deh." Mengerti akan kondisinya saat ini yang telah dikerjai sang kekasih, membuat Naruto segera berbalik dan memukuli dada Sasuke kesal.

"kau menyebalkan! Dasar teme!" amuk Naruto, tapi sama sekali tidak menghentikan tawa Sasuke. Sasuke menangkap kedua tangan Naruto yang digunakan sang pemilik untuk memukulinya, lalu mencium kedua telapak tangan tersebut.

"dobe... jangan pernah tunjukan sisi manismu ini pada yang lainnya. Hanya boleh padaku saja. Mengerti?" Naruto yang tiba-tiba disuguhi wajah serius dari Sasuke, hanya bisa mengangguk saja.

"anak pintar." Sasuke mencubit ujung hidung Naruto, menghasilkan pekikan kecil dari siempunya.

"sakit..." Naruto mengusap-usap ujung hidungnya yang memerah.

"benarkah?" Naruto mengangguk, dan detik berikutnya Sasuke mencium ujung hidung tersebut. Uchiha bungsu ini menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Naruto dan menatap gadisnya teduh.

"aku mencintaimu, selamanya." Ucapnya tulus, Naruto tentu saja senang mendengar ungkapan hati lelaki yang dicintainya ini, dia berharap, kebahagiaan ini akan selalu menjadi teman hidup mereka sampai mati.

"aku juga.."

Hari pernikahan Sasuke dan Naruto sudah terlewati, kini keduanya tengah menikmati bulan madu yang disediakan khusus dari Fugaku dan Mikoto. Seminggu penuh berlibur ke Okinawa. Tentu saja hal tersebut disambut heboh oleh Naruto, pasalnya gadis yang kini menyandang marga Uchiha ini sangat menyukai laut.

"dobe, jangan lupa dengan tujuan kita kemari hanya karena rasa senangmu pada laut." Tegur Sasuke saat Naruto lebih memilih menikmati liburannya ketimbang tujuan awal mereka ke Okinawa untuk berbulan madu.

"kita kan berlibur teme... jadi ya harus dinikmati." Sahut Naruto santai, dirinya kembali asik bermain pasir ditepi pantai. Sasuke menghela napas lelah, sudah 3 hari mereka disini, tapi Sasuke sama sekali belum pernah diberi perhatian penuh oleh sang istri.

"dobe, kita kemari untuk bulan madu, membuat anak. Kau tau itu kan? Sekembalinya kita dari sini aku akan sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaan, dan kau juga." Gerutu Sasuke lagi.

"kan kita disini masih 4 hari lagi. Aku janji setelah ini aku akan memperhatikanmu sepenuhnya. Tapi ayo sekarang kita bermain...!" seru Naruto girang. Sasuke tidak habis pikir, kenapa istrinya ini jadi seperti anak kecil? Padahal kini usianya sudah 23 tahun.

"iya, iya." Dan akhirnya Sasuke menyerah untuk selalu menegur Naruto. Mereka berdua bermain sampai Naruto merasa kelelahan, bahkan Sasuke terpaksa menggendong gadisnya ini sampai di hotel tempat keduanya menginap karena Naruto kelelahan.

"dobe, mandi dulu..." Sasuke membangunkan Naruto yang masih terlelap diatas tempat tidur. Dan gumaman tidak jelaslah yang didapati Sasuke.

"dasar dobe" akhirnya Sasuke melucuti semua pakaian Naruto dan membawa sang istri menuju bath tube untuk dimandikan, Naruto langsung terbangun saat Sasuke membasuh tubuhnya dengan air hangat.

"kyaaa! Sasuke?!" jeritnya kaget, tambah kaget lagi saat ia sadar bahwa tubuhnya telanjang tanpa sehelai kainpun.

"dasar teme mesum!" tuduh Naruto tak berperasaan. Membuat kedutan muncul di dahi Sasuke.

"dobe… kau ini berteriak seperti mau diperkosa saja."

"memang begitu kan?! Sasuke mesum!"

"Naruto..." panggil Sasuke dengan nada rendah dan dalam,

"ya?"

"apa perlu kuingatkan... kalau sekarang kita ini suami istri? Wajar kan kalau aku melakukan hal itu? Memperkosamu juga wajar, toh kau istriku, dan kewajibanmu melayani suamimu, yaitu aku." Mendengar penuturan Sasuke yang lengkap membuat Naruto bungkam dengan wajah merona.

"uhh..."

"chk dasar. Sekarang mandilah, kutunggu dikamar." Dan Sasukepun beranjak dari tempatnya, Naruto yang ditinggalpun masih berdiam diri, dan baru sadar setelah pintu kamar mandi tertutup.

Saat ini, semua anggota keluarga Uchiha berada dirumah sakit, Kyuubi yang tengah hamil 5 bulan mengalami pendarahan dan berada di ruang ICU. Itachi sedari tadi merasa cemas, dia sangat takut akan apa yang terjadi pada istri dan calon anaknya.

"Itachi, bagaimana bisa Kyuubi mengalami pendarahan?" tanya Fugaku yang tiba dirumah sakit paling akhir.

"kata pelayan dirumah, Kyuu menuruni tangga, tapi terpleset ditengah jalan..." jelas Itachi lirih, dirinya benar-benar merasa lemas dan kehilangan kekuatan. Saat dihubungi tadi, Itachi sangat terkejut dan langsung membatalkan rapat penting yang hendak dijalaninya.

"Naruto... jangan menangis terus sayang.." hibur Mikoto, dia memeluk menantunya ini dengan lembut dan mencoba menenangkan istri Sasuke ini.

"tapi bu... kak Kyuu..." isak Naruto, Kyuubi adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki saat ini, ida takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Kyuubi.

"dobe, aku tau Kyuubi itu kuat, jadi percayalah padanya. Lebih baik kamu doakan keselamatannya dan bayinya." Sasuke menggenggam sebelah tangan Naruto, berharap istrinya ini merasa lebih baik. Sekitar 15 menit kemudian, pintu ruang ICU terbuka, menampakkan beberapa orang berseragam putih khas rumah sakit, dokter dan suster.

"tuan Itachi.. ada kabar baik dan kabar buruk yang akan kami sampaikan.." kata salah seorang dokter kandungan yang bernama Shizune.

"kabar baiknya?" tanya Itachi was-was.

"nyonya Kyuubi, istri anda selamat dan sudah melewati masa kritisnya, tetapi kami mohon maaf, bayi yang dikandungnya tidak bisa terselamatkan." Penjelasan dari Shizune ini memukul telak perasaan keluarga Uchiha tersebut, terutama Itachi.

"kak Kyuu…" isak tangis Naruto kembali terdengar, Mikoto juga meneteskan air mata saat mendengar bahwa calon cucunya sudah tiada.

"dan…" Shizune sepertinya sedikit ragu untuk menyampaikan hasil pemeriksaannya yang terakhir.

"apa lagi dokter Shizune?" Fugakulah yang menanyakan hal tersebut, karena Itachi terlihat kehilangan fokus, bersedih akan kepergian calon anaknya.

"karena kecelakaan yang menimpa nyonya Kyuubi ini, menyebabkan kerusakan parah di bagian dinding rahimnya, sehingga sangat tidak memungkinkan baginya untuk mengandung lagi." Dan betapa hancurnya perasaan Itachi mendengar penuturan Shizune, bahkan tangis Naruto dan Mikoto pecah. Kedua wanita Uchiha ini benar-benar merasa sedih dan prihatin akan kondisi yang dialami Kyuubi.

"terima kasih dokter, bolehkan kami menjenguknya?" tanya Fugaku kembali.

"kami akan memindahkan nyonya Kyuubi diruang perawatan, sebaiknya anda dan keluarga menjenguknya disana saja." Jelas Shizune sebelum akhirnya pamit.

Air mata sudah mengalir di pipi Itachi, Sasuke berusaha untuk menangkan kakaknya ini. Meskipun berita menyakitkan ini menimpa keluarga Uchiha, tapi mereka masih bersyukur karena nyawa Kyuubi selamat. Fugaku tidak menyalahkan siapapun atas kecelakaan yang terjadi, begitu juga Mikoto, mereka berdua memilih berpikir positif.

"ini salahku... kenapa aku nggak menemaninya saat itu? Kalau aku menemani Kyuu, pasti anak kami masih ada saat ini." Sesal Itachi, menyalahkan diri sendiri atas apa yang terjadi pada Kyuubi.

"ini sudah kehendak Tuhan nak, jangan pernah menyalahkan diri sendiri. Bersikaplah tegar untuk Kyuu, ayah yakin kalau nanti dia mengetahui kenyataan ini, dia akan sangat membutuhkanmu." Fugaku menepuk bahu putranya, dan membimbing putranya tersebut menuju keruang perawatan dimana Kyuubi dipindahkan.

"bayiku..." isak Kyuubi, hampir setiap malam ia menangisi kepergian bayinya karena kecerobohannya ini.

"Kyuu... kumohon janga terus bersedih, bayi kita pasti tidak suka melihat ibunya bersedih terus seperti ini" hibur Itachi, meskipun dirinya juga sedih, tapi dia tidak sanggup melihat Kyuubi terus-terusan menangis dan bersedih.

"tapi Itachi... ini semua salahku..."

"sayang… tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan atas kejadian ini. Kamu nggak salah, kamu sudah berusaha keras untuk menjaganya kan? Jadi kumohon Kyuu, jangan bersedih terus…" bujuk Itachi, Kyuubi menumpahkan tangisnya dipelukan sang suami.

"biarkan aku menangisinya… umtuk yang terakhir…" isak Kyuubi semakin keras, Itachi mempererat pelukannya. Bahkan Uchiha sulung ini juga menangis bersama sang istri.

Kejadian yang menimpa Kyuubi membuat Naruto ikut merasa sedih dan kehilangan, dia memperhatikan kesedihan sang kakak dari pintu kamar Itachi dan Kyuubi yang tidak tertutup rapat. Sasuke yang ada disebelahnya saat ini memeluk bahu Naruto erat, menyandarkan sang istri pada dirinya.

"kita akan menjaganya dengan baik dobe. Kita akan menjaganya demi Kyuubi dan aniki juga." Bisik Sasuke, menguatkan istrinya. Ya, Naruto saat ini juga tengah mengandung, meskipun kandungannya sekarang baru menginjak usia 6 minggu.

"uhmm... aku akan berusaha keras untuk menjaganya..." sahut Naruto lirih sambil mengelus perutnya yang masih rata.

Uchiha Sasuke merupakan sosok pria idaman bagi setiap wanita yang melihatnya, tampan, muda, kaya dan memiliki usaha sendiri diluar nama Uchiha. Sasuke memulai bisnisnya sejak sebelum menikah dengan Naruto, perusahaannya ini dia dirikan bersama sang istri dengan modal yang mereka hasilkan sendiri dari kerja paruh waktu.

Perusahaan yang diberi nama SN Corp. ini sepenuhnya dikendalikan oleh Sasuke, karena Naruto tidak begitu ahli dalam mengelola dan memimpin perusahaan. Naruto bertugas sebagai sekertaris Sasuke dan Sasukelah yang menjadi pemimpin perusahaan, tapi semenjak dirinya hamil, baik Fugaku maupun Mikoto meminta menantunya ini untuk berada dirumah saja.

Jadi saat ini posisi sekertaris sudah diganti oleh seorang wanita bernama Tayuya. Tayuya menjadi sekertaris Sasuke melalui seleksi yang ditangani oleh Fugaku, Itachi dan Sasuke sendiri. Namun sayangnya pilihan yang mereka jatuhkan inilah yang akan membuat kehancuran rumah tangga sang Uchiha bungsu.

To be continued...

Awawa... maaf! tolong maafin Kuu…!  
Kuu nggak bisa selesaiin ini jadi twoshoot… karena hal ini dan itu, akhirnya Kuu putusin buat jadiin cerita ini lebih panjang. Mana Kuu nggak konsisten lagi, dichapter awal itu mah isinya hampir nggak ada hurtnya kan? Tapi Kuu pasang genre Hurt. Payah deh….

Oh iya, mulai dari sini Kuu bakal berusaha buat genre hurt-nya terasa. Kuu akan berjuang dengan keras, jadi… mohon dukungannya ya readers… mulai dari chap depan, konfliknya akan Kuu usahain semakin berat. Puncaknya mungkin… Sasuke selingkuh ama Tayuya. Pokoknya disini Tayuya tu peran antagonisnya. Terus chap depan juga Gaara bakal muncul lagi. Hehe.

Makasih buat: , hanazawa kay, FujoDevilZ10, viraoctvn, Darkshadow, guest.

Karena kalian udah mau repot baca dan review cerita ini. Yah meski Kuu ragu, kalian suka ama cerita-cerita buatan Kuu… toh disini Kuu cuman nyalurin hobi Kuu aja. Hehehe, tapi tetap saja kuu ucapi makasih. Author itu paling semangat kalau ada yang minat ama cerita buatannya, dan itu berlaku juga buat kuu. :D

Last, review kudasai… ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Embitte

Rate T

Romance, hurt/comfort, drama.

SasufemNaru, ItafemKyuu

Naruto by M-K

This story belong to me.. ^▿^

Words: 4915

Warn: fem!Naru, gender switch, typo, gaje, EYD gak berlaku, sama sekali nggak Kuu edit, jadi maklum kalo banya kesalahan dan kekurangan lainnya yang Kuu miliki. Gak suka, jangan baca. (^▿^)Happy reading!

[] artinya percakapan dalam telepon. hehehe

.

Embitte 3

Akuma Kurama-

"hari ini pulang jam berapa, Suke?" tanya Naruto, dia mengantar sang suami sampai didepan mobil Sasuke, dengan jas milik Sasuke yang ada di lengan kanannya.

"kuusahakan untuk pulang cepat, dobe." Sahut Sasuke, Naruto merapihkan dasi suaminya lalu memberikan jas berwarna dark blue itu pada Sasuke.

"aku akan menunggumu pulang…"

"hn, tapi tidurlah dulu jika aku pulang larut." Naruto mengangguk,

"bagus, aku berangkat dulu…" Sasuke mencium kening Naruto, lalu mengusap pelan perut datar Naruto setelah mengecupnya pelan.

"ayah berangkat dulu sayang..." pamitnya pada si calon jabang bayi.

"hihi, hati-hati dijalan ayah..." sahut Naruto, mewakili janin yang ada dirahimnya saat ini, dia melambaikan tangan mengatar kepergian mobil Sasuke yang membawa sang pemilik menuju perusahaan tempatnya bekerja.

Setelah mobil milik Sasuke tidak terlihat, Naruto segera masuk kekediaman mereka. Sasuke sengaja membeli rumah didaerah yang asri, agar kesehatan sang istri dan juga calon bayinya terjamin. Untuk mencapai kediaman utama Uchiha, membutuhkan waktu sekitar 30 menit perjalanan menggunakan mobil.

Sebenarnya Naruto diminta untuk tinggal bersama Mikoto dan Kyuubi di rumah utama, Mikoto jadi paranoid dengan kejadian yang menimpa Kyuubi tempo hari, tapi Sasuke meolak dengan alasan Naruto harus mendapatkan udara segar. Meskipun dirumah utama juga terdapat sebuah hutan kecil untuk suplay oksigen bersih. Dua bulan pertama kehamilan Naruto, Sasuke membiarkan Naruto untuk tinggal bersama Mikoto dan Kyuubi serta ayahnya dirumah utama, tapi setelahnya Sasuke membawa Naruto kembali kekediaman mereka sendiri.

"Naruto-sama, waktunya anda meminum susu anda..." sela seorang maid yang dipekerjakan Sasuke untuk mengurus segala pekerjaan rumah, termasuk hal kecil seperti mengintakan Naruto untuk mengkonsumsi gizi yang cukup bagi janin dirahimnya.

"ah, terima kasih..." Naruto mengambil segelas susu dari nampan yang tadi dibawakan salah seroang maidnya.

"jika Naruto-sama ingin makan buah, akan saya siapkan..." kata maid yang satu lagi, menawarkan buah pada Naruto dengan sopan.

"nanti aja, biar aku ambil sendiri. Kalian jangan terlalu memanjakanku seperti ini…" tegur Naruto. Meskipun memang sudah tugas para maid tersebut untuk melayani Naruto, tapi istri dari Uchiha Sasuke ini tidak terbiasa dimanjakan seperti ini.

"tapi Naruto-sama.."

"kan Sasuke nggak ada, jadi kalian bisa santai. Aku ini bukan orang sakit, jadi sebaiknya jangan perlakukan aku seperti orang sakit, mengerti?" kedua maid itu mengangguk paham, lalu membungkuk kecil untuk pamit.

Akuma-Kurama

"Uchiha-sama, ini laporan pengeluaran hari ini..." setelah mendapat ijin memasuki ruangan Sasuke, Tayuya segera mendekati meja Sasuke dan menyerahkan beberapa map pada pimpinan perusahaan tersebut.

"letakkan disitu. Keluarlah." Sahutnya datar, sama sekali tidak menanggapi gestur Tayuya terlihat jelas tengah menggodanya dengan pakaian cukup minim.

"baik, Uchiha-sama, saya mohon undur diri..." pamitnya sopan.

"hn." Sasuke kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, dia ingin segera menyelesaikan semua tugas-tugasnya dan pulang lebih cepat jika bisa.

Tayuya mulai memperlihatkan ketertarikannya pada Sasuke semenjak Sasuke berlaku cuek dan tidak peduli akan kehadiran dirinya, karena Tayuya termasuk sosok wanita yang menjadi idaman para pria, diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Sasuke membuatnya merasa tertantang untuk mendapatkan perhatian sang Uchiha bungsu ini.

"aku pasti mendapatkanmu, Sasuke-sama..." gumamnya lirih disertai seringainya licik diwajah cantiknya. Wanita bersurai pink tua ini menghubungi seseorang untuk menyelidiki segala seluk beluk tentang kehidupan Sasuke, termasuk didalamnya Naruto selaku istri Uchiha muda ini. Tayuya sama sekali tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan kecil sekalipun untuk mendapatkan Uchiha Sasuke.

Akuma-Kurama

"kak Kyuu dan ibu mau datang?" sahut Naruto antusias, dia duduk disofa yang disediakan disamping telepon rumah, sedang menerima telpon dari Kyuubi.

[iya, kami akan datang mengunjungimu, bukankah Sasuke pergi keluar kota hari ini]

"uhm, iya. Tadi Suke bilang dia akan menginap dua hari, jadi selama sua hari ini aku sendirian dirumah..."

[anak itu, seharusnya dia memintamu untuk tinggal bersama aku dan ibu aja kan.] omel Kyuubi, sangat menyayangkan keputusan yang diambil adik iparnya itu.

"haha, Suke nggak mau merepotkan ibu. Lagipula aku nggak apa-apa kok sendiri, toh dirumah juga ada maid. Jadi kapan kakak akan datang?"

[mungkin satu jam lagi kami akan sampai.]

"baiklah... aku tunggu!" seru Naruto riang. Dia senang karena kakak sepupu dan ibu mertuanya akan datang, Naruto merasa sedikit bosan dirumah, dia dilarang pergi keluar rumah sendirian oleh Sasuke, takut istri tercintanya ini kenapa-napa.

Sekitar jam 3 siang, Kyuubi dan Mikoto tiba dikediaman Sasuke dan Naruto. Sesaat setelah keduanya berada didalam rumah, hal pertama yang mereka tanyakan adalah satu.

"kenapa Sasuke tega sekali meninggalkan menantuku yang imut-imut ini sendirian dirumah sih?"

"dasar anak ayam nggak bertanggung jawab. Tega sekali dia meinggalkan istrinya yang tengah mengandung." Baik Mikoto maupun Kyuubi sama-sama mengeluhkan sikap keterlaluan Sasuke yang meninggalkan Naruto selama dua hari keluar kota. Padahal hal tersebut sama sekali nggak menjadi masalah buat Naruto.

"kak Kyuu... ibu... Suke pergi kan buat bekerja..." Naruto berusaha untuk membela suaminya, meskipun hanya mendapatkan dengusan lelah dari keduanya.

"kamu menginap dirumah saja Naru... ayahmu dan juga kakakmu pasti senang jika tau kau menginap hari ini." Usul Mikoto.

"iya, benar apa kata ibu..." Naruto tampak berpikir sejenak.

"aku ijin Suke dulu bu... kalau Suke kasih ijin, aku akan menginap di rumah utama..." jelas Naruto, bagaimanapun saat ini hidupnya bukan lagi milikinya seorang. Sebagai seorang istri, apapun yang ia lakukan haruslah mendapatkan ijin dari Sasuke, selaku suaminya.

"ah... kau benar-benar gambaran seorang istri yang baik..."

"tapi kau terlalu kaku... aku yakin anak ayam itu pasti seenaknya saja kalau tau kau sepenurut ini, Naru..." mendengar komentar yang dikeluarkan kakak sepupunya ini, Naruto tertawa kecil. Yah memang ia akui kalau dirinya termasuk dalam istri penurut, tapi apa salahnya menuruti perintah suami? Selama perintah itu baik bagi semuanya.

"Kyuu... seharusnya kamu contoh adikmu ini. Jangan malah menakutinya..." tukas Mikoto, lalu tawapun pecah diantara interaksi para nyonya Uchiha ini.

Akuma-Kurama

Akhirnya Sasuke kembali lebih cepat dari jadwal pulangnya, Uchiha bungsu ini langsung pulang kerumah tanpa basa-basi. Karena kemarin Naruto meminta ijin untuk menginap dirumah utama, maka Sasuke segera melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah utama.

Mendengar deru mobil yang berhenti dihalaman rumah utama, Naruto yang sedang berada di taman dekat kolam renang segera bergegas menuju halaman depan, pasalnya Sasuke tadi sudah memberitahu kalau suaminya itu pulang lebih awal.

"Sasuke... selamat datang..." sambut Naruto, disertai kecupan singkat dan pelukan hangatnya. Sasuke membalas pelukan itu, lalu memeluk pinggang Naruto lembut.

"aku pulang, dobe... apa kabar anak kita, hm?" tanya Sasuke, mengelus pelan perut Naruto yang sedikit mulai menonjol.

"dia sangat merindukan ayahnya, kurasa..." sahut Naruto, dia terkiki geli karena Sasuke yang masih mengelus-elus perutnya.

"kau merindukan ayah eh? Apa kau menjaga ibumu selama ayah pergi, hn?" Sasuke mencium perut Naruto, sebelum menggandeng istrinya tersebut masuk kedalam rumah. Mereka hendak pamit pulang pada Mikoto dan juga Kyuubi.

Akuma-Kurama

Hari berganti, bulan pun berlalu, kini kandungan Naruto sudah menginjak usia enam bulan. Perutnya bahkan sudah membuncit. Bayi yang dikandungnya sama sekali tidak kekurangan suatu apapun, kasih sayang dari dirinya juga Sasuke selalu mengalir, asupan gizi juga selalu Sasuke penuhi. Sasuke bahkan berubah jadi sosok ayah yang cerewet jika sudah mengenai kesehatan calon anaknya ini.

"dobe, aku ada bisnis di Suna, kuharap kau bisa menjaga bayi kita. Dan jangan pernah melakukan hal yang ceroboh. Mengerti?" perintah Sasuke, dia mengelus perut Naruto, berpamitan pada bayinya.

"jaga ibumu sayang. Jangan biarkan orang asing mendekatinya selama ayah pergi. Oke sayang?" dan ucapan Sasuke diakhiri dengan kecupan pada perut Naruto.

"mengerti ayah... hihi, kamu juga hati-hati dijalan Sasuke, jaga kesehatanmu selama di Suna. Kami selalu menunggumu dirumah.." pesan Naruto. Sasuke merangkul mesra pinggang Naruto, dia bahkan tidak berhenti mengecupi pipi dan leher Naruto. Membuat siapa saja yang melihat kemesraan mereka akan merasa iri.

"tenang saja dobe, aku selalu menjaga kesehatanku. Kamu juga jaga diri. Jangan biarkan laki-laki asing mendekatimu. Aku pergi dulu sayang." Sasuke mengecup mesra bibir Naruto sebelum masuk kedalam mobilnya, dia melambai dari dalam mobil yang mulai berjalan pergi.

"hati-hati Sasuke..."

Akuma-Kurama

Sepertinya semua rencana Tayuya berjalan dengan lancar. Dia sudah menyusun rencana ini sejak lama, bahkan dia meminta bantuan pada temannya untuk memuluskan rencananya. Saat ini Sasuke dan dirinya ada di Suna, dan Naruto hanya sendirian di Konoha. Ia meminta Kimimaro untuk mendekati Naruto, dan bertindak seolah-olah Naruto dan Kimimaro menjalin hubungan khusus.

"kau rayu dia. Dia wanita yang nggak bisa melihat seseorang dalam masalah. Buat seolah-olah dia berselingkuh denganmu, akan lebih bagus kalau kalian benar-benar selingkuh." Perintah Tayuya, dia menghubungi Kimimaro secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

[kau tenang saja. Dari foto yang kau berikan padaku, sepertinya dia masuk dalam tipe wanitaku, yah meskipun dia sedang hamil.]

"bagus. Masalah bayaran.."

[kalau itu, urusan nanti. Toh aku menyukai wanita ini]

"baiklah kalau begitu. Selamat bertugas…" balas Tayuya dengan nada sing a song, lalu segera menutup telpon tersebut saat Sasuke berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Sasuke-sama…"

"ada apa?"

"rapat sebentar lagi dimulai.. mari." Tayuya berjalan sedikit dibelakang Sasuke, mengikuti atasannya tersebut menuju ruang rapat. Seringai licik terukir manis diwajahnya. Ah, sebentar lagi atasan didepannya ini akan jatuh kedalam pelukannya.

Akuma-Kurama

"sepertinya ini akan berjalan dengan baik…" gumam Kimimaro, pemuda bersurai perah dengan paras tampan ini berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto berada, kini tinggal bagaimana dirinya menarik perhatian Naruto.

"ah… sepertinya itu bisa digunakan…" lirih Kimimaro, dia memperhatikan anak SMP yang sedang dikerubngi beberapa preman, dipalak. Dengan gerak cepat, Kimimaro menolong anak tersebut, meskipun dirinyalah yang menjadi bulan-bulanan preman-preman tersebut. Kimimaro babak belur.

"astaga! Hey kalian, hentikan itu..!" seru Naruto saat melihat Kimimaro yang dikroyok tiga orang, anak SMP yang tadi ditolongnyapun sudah pergi dari tempat kejadian. Mendengar teriakan Naruto, ketiga preman tersebut segera kabur, tentu saja setelah mendapatkan isi dompet Kimimaro.

"kamu nggak apa-apa?" Naruto mengulurkan tangan, membantu Kimimaro untuk bangun.

"nggak kok. Ck.." Kimimaro mendecih kecil, pasalnya bibirnya robek, ditambah beberapa luka lebam disana sini.

"astaga… ini namanya bukan nggak apa-apa. Ayo, akan ku obati lukamu…" ajak Naruto. Ah sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Tayuya memang benar, wanita didepannya ini memang tidak bisa mengabaikan orang yang sedang kesulitan.

"maaf merepotkan.."

"bukan masalah. Sesama manusia kan harus saling membantu…" Naruto memapah Kimimaro, lalu membawa laki-laki tesebut kebangku terdekat.

"astaga… tunggu sebentar ya… aku beli obat dulu..." Naruto beranjak, tapi tangannya ditahan oleh KImimaro.

"nggak usah… aku nggak mau membuatmu repot, nyonya…"

"ah, namaku Naruto. Jangan panggil nyonya.."

"baiklah, Naruto. Namaku Kimimaro… makasih atas pertolonganmu, tapi aku nggak apa kok." Elaknya,

"tapi lihat lukamu, Kimimaro… tolong jangan menolak kebaikan orang lain. Tenang saja aku nggak akan meminta ganti kok." Ucap Naruto, tidak lupa senyuman manis yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya, membuat Kimimaro terpesona sejenak.

"baiklah…" dan laki-laki tampan ini melepaskan cengkramannya pada lengan Naruto, membiarkan wanita hamil tersebut pergi. Tak berapa lama, Naruto kembali dengan sekatung plastik yang dia yakin berisi obat.

Naruto mulai membersihkan luka Kimimaro, lalu mengobati luka-luka tersebut dengan telaten. Kimimaro benar-benar terpesona akan kecantikan dan kebaikan hati Naruto. Dia bahkan bertekad akan mendapatkan wanita didepannya ini.

"kamu cantik, tapi bukan hanya cantik wajah, bahkan hatimu juga cantik..." puji Kimimaro tulus. Dia bahkan mengusap lembut pipi Naruto. Tapi dengan cepat ditepis istri Uchiha Sasuke ini.

"terima kasih atas pujiannya Kimimaro." Sahut Naruto, dia tidak mau membuat KImimaro salah paham atas sikapnya tadi.

"ah, maafkan aku…"

"nggak apa… tadi kamu kenapa sampai dikroyok begitu?" tanya Naruto.

"kulihat tadi ada anak SMP yang dipalak, karena nggak tega, makanya kubantu dia. Dan hasilnya kamu bisa lihat sendiri..." Naruto menatap Kimimaro dengan tatapan kagum.

"kamu hebat... sekarang sudah jarang sekali orang mau peduli dengan orang lain. Kamu laki-laki yang hebat." Puji Naruto. Kimimaro menanggapinya dengan senyuman maut yang mampu membuat gadis-gadis diluaran sana meleleh dan jatuh dalam pesonannya. Sayangnya hal itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh bagi Naruto.

"itu hal wajar. Naruto juga wanita yang hebat. Mau menolong orang sepertiku."

"bukankah tadi sudah kukatakan, sesama manusia itu hal yang wajar kan?" Kimimaro mengangguk setuju. Langkahpertama untuk membuat Naruto terkesan sudah dia lalui, sekarang tinggal langkah berikutnya yang bisa membuatnya dekat dengan Naruto. Dia hanya butuh kedekatan untuk membuat suami Naruto cemburu. Hanya itu, kalaupun dapat lebih, maka itu adalah keberuntungan baginya.

Akuma-Kurama

Sejak hari itu, Naruto berteman baik dengan Kimimaro, mereka bahkan sering bertemu dan berkomunikasi, Naruto juga tidak lupa menceritakan semua kejadian tersebut pada sang suami. Dan Sasuke sepertinya tidak begitu menaruh curiga pada Kimimaro, hingga suatu hari Tayuya memberikan berita buruk tentang Naruto.

"saya melihatnya sendiri Sasuke-sama. Naruto-sama istri anda, berpelukan dengan laki-laki bersurai perak.."

"mereka hanya berteman.."

"tapi, saya melihat mereka kemarin berciuman.." lagi, Tayuya mencoba untuk memanas-manasi Sasuke, mendengar penuturan Tayuya tersebut, perhatian Sasuke seluruhnya tercurah bagi Tayuya.

"apa maksudmu?"

"kemarin, saat saya pulang, saya melihat Naruto-sama sedang berada ditaman bersama laki-laki bersurai perak, awalnya hanya duduk biasa, tapi lama-lama mereka dekat dan…"

"cukup! Hentikan omong kosongmu. Istriku nggak mungkin berselingkuh!"

"kalau Sasuke-sama tidak percaya, saya bisa membukikannya pada anda. Nanti ikutlah saya. Akan saya perlihatkan pada anda.." bujukan dari Tayuya seperti sudah mulai mempengaruhi Sasuke.

Dan saat ini, keduanya langsung menuju taman dimana biasanya Naruto ijin untuk berjalan-jalan. Disana Sasuke melihat Naruto yang sedang duduk bersama Kimimaro, keduanya asik mengobrol, terlihat seperti interaksi biasanya.

"mereka hanya berteman…" gumam Sasuke, menatap marahpada Tayuya.

"lihat itu, Sasuke-sama…" Tayuya menunjuk kearah dimana Naruto yang mulai bersandar pada bahu Kimimaro, lalu Kimimaro yang menunduk seperti mencium bibir Naruto. Maklum kalua mereka kurang jelas, karena Sasuke memperhatikan keduanya dari arah belakang.

"wanita itu...!" geram Sasuke, baru saja Sasuke akan melangkah pergi menuju tempat dimana Naruto berada, tapi sayangnya Tayuya menahan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-sama, jangan..."

"lepaskan aku!"

"Sasuke-sama..." Sasuke menghantamkan tinjunya pada kemudi stir, dia marah, sangat marah. Kenapa istri yang begitu ia cintai berani selingkuh dibelakangnya? Apa salahnya?

"kalau Naruto-sama bisa, anda juga bisa, Sasuke-sama..." bisik Tayuya dengan suara rendah yang menggoda. Sasuke yang sedang dikuasai emosi negatifpun sama sekali tidak melokan undangan tersebut. Sasuke mulai menjamah tubuh Tayuya, menikmati setiap lekukan indah milik sekertarisnya tersebut.

Akuma-Kurama

Kembali 30 menit sebelum Sasuke bertindak menyimpang. Naruto duduk berdua bersama Kimimaro, keduanya terlibat obrolan yang menyenangkan. Kimimaro bahkan membelikannya jus jeruk untuk mengatasi rasa haus yang tengah dilandanya.

"kamu benar-benar orang yang menyenangkan, Kimimaro…"

"terima kasih Naruto.."

"hahh... sayangnya Gaara dan Sasuke tidak semenyenangkan dirimu saat kami bercerita..." keluh Naruto, wanita muda ini meminum minumannya, lalu menatap jauh seolah menerawang.

"mungkin mereka termasuk orang yang serius.."

"kau benar sekali... mereka orang yang terlalu serius..." jawab Naruto, dia menguap kecil. Entah kenapa matanya terasa berat, lalu detik berikutnya Naruto jatuh tertidur, dibahu Kimimaro.

"dan wanita sepertimu sangat tidak cocok jika berhubungan dengan mereka, Naruto…" Kimimaro merendahkan kepalanya, mengecup lembut bibir Naruto, tapi segera dilepaskannya saat ia merasakan pergerakan dari Naruto.

"uhh… maaf Kimimaro, bisa antarkan aku pulang? Aku rasa aku terlalu lelah dan butuh istirahat..." Kimimaro mengangguk dan membantu Naruto berjalan menuju tepi jalan, dimana ada taxi yang sedang parkir.

'bergerak secara perlahan Kimimaro, jangan tergesa-gesa...' batinya, dia mengantarkan Naruto menuju kediaman wanita bersurai pirang tersebut.

Akuma-Kurama

"Sasuke? Kenapa pulang terlalu larut?" tanya Naruto, saat Sasuke baru tiba dirumah sekitar jam satu dini hari.

"aku sibuk." Jawabnya dingin, sama sekali tidak peduli dengan raut terkejut di wajah Naruto. Dia kesal, dia cemburu. Kenapa istrinya ini berani sekali main dibelakangnya?

"uhm... mau makan apa Sasuke? Atau mau mandi dulu?" tanya Naruto lagi, ditepisnya perasaan tidak enak yang sempat menghampiri hatinya. Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah melengos pergi, meninggalkan Naruto yang diam mematung diruang tamu.

"Sasuke..." lirih Naruto, dia menatap punggung Sasuke yang sudah menjauh.

Akuma-Kurama

Sejak kejadian itu, sifat Sasuke berubah drastis. Dirinya yang dulu selalu mesra pada Naruto, lembut dan perhatian, kini tergantikan dengan sikap yang menyakitkan hati Naruto. Sasuke berubah jadi dingin dan tidak peduli, tidak ada lagi Sasuke yang mengajak bicara calon anak mereka, Sasuke yang selalu mengelus perut Naruto, Sasuke yang selalu pamit pada calon jabang bayi mereka, juga Sasuke yang selalu memperhatikan apa saja yang Naruto dan bayinya konsumsi.

Tentu awalnya Naruto merasa heran, tapi gadis ini tetap berusaha untuk berpikir positif. Selalu meyakinkan dirinya kalau Sasuke hanya sibuk, Sasuke yang lelah karena bekerja. Tapi pemikiran itu langsung hancur dan hilang saat secara sengaja Sasuke mengajak Tayuya kerumah mereka. Bukan hal yang aneh kalau seorang sekertaris berkunjung, tapi yang membuat Naruto sakit hati adalah, Sasuke yang terlihat mesra dengan wanita lain didepan matanya sendiri.

"Sasuke..."

"apa?"

"uhm... kenapa, membiarkan Tayuya menginap? Memangnya rumah dia kenapa?" dengan keberanian yang entah dia dapat dari mana, Naruto mencoba untuk menanyakan alasan Sasuke yang sebenarnya.

"kenapa? Dia sekertarisku, wajar kan kalau dia menginap untuk urusan pekerjaan?" sahut Sasuke sarkas, membuat hati Naruto seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum.

"tapi... kan nggak perlu menginap.." cicitnya, Naruto memutuskan untuk mendudukan dirinya saat dirasa ia lelah, perutnya yang kini telah membuncit membuatnya terlihat gemuk dan cepat lelah.

"kau ini cerewet sekali. Kalau nggak suka dia menginap, maka aku yang akan menginap ditempatnya." Cerca Sasuke, melukai hati Naruto. Tayuya yang melihat itu dari kejauhan menyeringai puas. Rencanannya untuk menghancurkan rumah tangga Sasuke berjalan mulus. Selama hampir enam bulan ini dia berhasil meyakinkan Sasuke. Namun sayangnya Kimimaro tidak lagi bekerja sama dengannya. Enath kenapa pemuda tersebut memilih mundur dan menjauhi Naruto.

"bu-bukan beg-"

"diamlah!" bentak Sasuke, membuat Naruto mengkerut karena takut. Nyoya Uchiha ini diam dan menahan air matanya yang hampir turun. Rasanya dia sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan setiap kelakuan Sasuke, tapi karena cintanya pada laki-laki tersebut. Naruto berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tetap tegar, demi bayinya juga, demi Menma.

"ma-maaf..." tanpa memperhatikan Naruto lagi, Sasuke pergi dari kamar mereka, dia bahkan membanting pintung dengan keras, menyisakan Naruto yang terisak didalam kamar.

"hiks... hiks... sayang... kuatkan ibu nak..." isaknya, mengelus perutnya yang membuncit. Naruto sama sekali tidak menceritakan kelakuan Sasuke ini pada keluarganya, Naruto selalu berkeluh kesah pada bayinya, meminta kekuatan pada bayinya. Ya, dia harus kuat. Sebentar lagi, bayinya akan melihat indahnya dunia. Naruto hanya bisa berharap kalau sikap dan kelakuan Sasuke akan berubah setelah Menma lahir. Putra mereka, putra pertama mereka yang mereka buat dengan penuh cinta.

Akuma-Kurama

Gaara selaku sahabat Naruto, merasa ada yang janggal dengan sahabatnya ini. Naruto yang biasanya terlihat ceria, entah kenapa saat ini tampak murung. Mereka baru bertemu setekah Gaara harus pergi ke Jerman untuk mengurus penelitiannya disana selama hampir 4 bulan ini, juga menjadi dokter relawan di Afrika selama 3 bulan. Tapi lihat, saat dirinya bisa bertemu kembali dengan sang sahabat, ia malah melihat gurat kesedihan diwajah cantik wanita tersebut.

"Naru… ada apa?" tanya Gaara hati-hati.

"nggak kok… aku senang sekali akhirya Gaara kembali lagi kesini. Rasanya sepi nggak ada kamu…"

"apa terjadi sesuatu antara kamu dan Sasuke?"

"nggak, nggak ada kok. Kami baik-baik... saja..." lirinya diakhir kalimat, saat melihat Gaara, perasaan Naruto terasa lebih ringan, dia sama sekali tidak mau membuat sang sahabat terbebani dengan masalahnya, tapi saat Gaara bertanya seperti itu, entah kenapa Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa membohongi laki-laki didepannya ini.

"eh? Jangan menangis... sebenarnya ada apa Naru?" Gaara panik saat melihat Naruto menangis tersedu-sedu dan memeluk dirinya dengan erat. Gaara dapat merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam dari gadis didekapannya ini.

"ceritalah... itu akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik..." bujuk Gaara, dia sama sekali tidak tega mendengar isakan dari wanita yang ia sayangi ini.

Akhirnya Naruto menceritakan semua duduk perkaranya, termasuk kejadian dimana Kimimaro yang dekat dengannya dan Sasuke yang bersikap kasar serta lebih memperdulikan Tayuya daripada dirinya dan Menma. Mendengar semua cerita Naruto, membuat hati Gaara panas. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke lebih mempercayai sekertarisnya itu daripada sang istri. Kalaupun benar Naruto dekat dengan pemuda bernama Kimimaro, bukankah lebih baik jika Sasuke menanyakan langsung hubungan mereka pada Naruto juga Kimimaro?

"apakah kelaurga Uchiha tau?" Naruto menggeleng kecil

"jangan memberitahu mereka, aku nggak mau Sasuke terkena masalah." See? Bahkan Naruto tetap memikirkan kebaikan Sasuke, lalu kenapa Sasuke bisa seolah-olah buta akan setiap tindakan dan cinta yang diberikan wanita canti dipelukannya ini?

"baiklah... nah sekarang berhenti menangis, kasihan anakmu kalau kau menangis seperti itu. Aku yakin dia juga ikut sedih..." bujuk Gaara

"benarkah? Menma... maafkan ibu ya... ibu nggak akan menangis lagi..." ucap Naruto, berhenti menangis dan mengusap lembut perutnya.

"sebaiknya aku antar kamu pulang Naru. Kamu harus banya istirahat."

"uhm... aku bisa pulang sendiri kok Gaara. Makasih ya..."

"apapun untukmu... hati-hati menyebrangnya..." ucapnya, Gaara tidak mau sesuatu sampai terjadi pada Naruto dan bayinya.

"tentu saja... bye.."

Gaara tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya, tapi senyum itu langsung berubah menjadi wajah ketakutan saat terdengar suara 'Brak!' keras dari arah jalan, dan mendapati wanita yang baru saja bersamanya tergeletak tak berdaya ditengah jalan. Secepat yang ia bisa, Gaara menghampiri tubuh berlumuran darah tersebut dan segera memeriksa keadaannya.

"Naruto! Bertahanlah!" Gaara segera membawa tubuh berlumuran darah tersebut menuju mobilnya, dan membawa Naruto kerumah sakit secepat yang dia bisa, sama sekali tidak memperdulikan sang penabrak yang ditahan beberapa warga yang ada disitu. Yang ada dipikiran Gaara saat ini adalah keselamatan Naruto dan bayinya

Akuma-Kurama

Naruto berada diruang ICU, Gaara yang notabene adalah seorang dokter, ingin sekali ikut menangani kondiri Naruto. Tapi karena ini bukan rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja, maka Gaara hanya bisa menemani Naruto dari dekat saja. Dia juga telah menghubungi keluarga Uchiha perihal kondisi Naruto. Hanya Sasuke saja yang tidak bisa ia hubungi.

Saat mendengar kabar kalau Naruto mengalami kecelakaan, Mikoto langsung berteriak histeris dan meminta agar suaminya segera membawa mereka kerumah sakit. Keluarga Uchiha trauma luar biasa dengan kecelakaan, karena dulu Kyuubi pernah kehilangan anak gara-gara kecelakaan.

"dimana Naruto?" tanya Fugaku, rau gusar dan cemas terlihat jelas diwajah Fugaku. Dialah yang paling rasional diantara istri dan menantunya, sedangkan Itachi masih dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit.

"Naruto... masih menjalani operasi didalam paman.." sahut Gaara lemah.

"lalu, kemana Sasuke?"

"dia tidak bisa dihubungi..."

"apa yang terjadi?" tanya Itachi panik, dia baru saja tiba dan langsung mendapatkan pelukan dan tangis histeris dari Kyuubi.

"Naruto... kecelakaan, dia tertabrak mobil... dan sekarang sedang dirawat didalam." Mikoto dan Kyuubi hanya bisa menangis dan berdoa semoga Naruto dan bayinya selamat.

Doa mereka memang terkabulkan, hanya saja ada salah satu diantara keduanya yang harus pergi.

"Gaara-san... Nyoya Uchiha ingin berbicara dengan anda…" kata salah seorang dokter yang tadi menangani Naruto. Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi dan Kyuubi merasa lega karena operasi sudah selesai. Mereka terlihat lebih tenang saat ini.

"baiklah…" hanya saja ketenangan dan kelegaan yang mereka dapat tidak akan berlangsung lama.

Akuma-Kurama

"Ga-gaara..?"

"ya, Naru?" Gaara berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan tangisnya. Dia tau apa yang terjadi pada Naruto, dia tau kenapa Naruto bisa sadar saat operasi caesar baru saja selesai untuk menyelamatkan sang bayi, dan bayinya selamat. Menma selamat.

"aku… titip Menma padamu… tolong, rawat dia… sam-sampaikan maafku untuk ayah, i-ibu, kak Kyuu d-dan kak Tachi.. uhuk!"

"jangan banyak bicara dulu Naru…"

"Gaara… sa-sampaikan pada Sa-suke… aku, mencintainya… d-dan aku- uhuk! Ti-tidak pernah meng-khianati- uhuk! Uhuk! nya…" dan suara denging keras terdengar saat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, suara pendeteksi detak jantung yang menunjukan garis lurus dan suara nyaring, pertanda jantung si pasien sudah tidak berdetak lagi. Gaara hanya mampu menangis dalam diam.

"maafkan kami, Gaara-san…"

"dimana bayinya?" tanya Gaara, seorang suster yang menggendong sesosok mungil bersurai hitam, memberikan sosok tersebut kedalam gendongan Gaara. Dengan tangan gemetar, Gaara membawa bayi mungil tersebut keluar ruangan. Memang sebuah keajaiba karena Menma terlahir dengan sehat dan selamat.

"Gaara? Itu... cucu kami?" tanya Mikoto saat melihat Gaara menggendong sosok kecil yang terlihat tenang dipelukan Gaara.

"iya... dia Menma... cucu kalian..." terdapat suara serak yang ganjil dari setiap kata yang diucapkan Gaara.

"Naruto... bagaimana dengannya Gaara?" serbu Kyuubi, karena sedari tadi dia merasa janggal dengan suara serak milik Gaara,

"dia... dia menyelamatkan putra tercintanya... dia ibu yang baik." sahut Gaara, sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuubi.

"Gaara?"

"maaf… Naruto… dia sudah pergi…" lirih Gaara, wajahnya menunduk dalam. Keempat anggota keluarga Uchiha tersebut terdiam. Mencerna berita yang baru saja disampaikan Gaara.

"kau… bercanda kan? Katakana… ini hanya leluconmu kan Gaara? Katakan padaku! Katakan padaku yang sebenarnya!" jerit Kyuubi histeris. Wanita bersurai merah ini sangat terpukul mendengar kabar dari Gaara. Adik kesayangannya meninggal? Jangan bercanda!

"Kyuu..." Itachi memeluk tubuh lemas Kyuubi dengan erat, menyalurkan kekuatan untuk istrinya.

"lalu... dimana Sasuke? Dimana putraku yang bodoh itu saat istrinya... pergi…" kalimat Fugaku yang awalnya sangat marah, berakhir dengan sebuah bisikan lirih. Dia sangat menyayangi menantunya itu, Fugaku sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai putrinya sendiri.

"maaf paman… Sasuke tidak bisa dihubungi…" sesal Gaara. Jujur sja, dalamhatinya dia mengutuk Sasuke, setelah mendengar cerita Naruto tadi, dia yakin saat ini Sasuke tengah bersenang-senang bersama Tayuya, memikirkan hal itu, amarah Gaara kembali naik.

"sebaiknya… aku mengurus jasad Naruto. Paman dan bibi, tolong temani Menma diruang rawatnya…" saran Gaara, memberikan menma pada suster yang ternyata sedari tadi ada dibelakang Gaara.

"biarkan kami melihat kondisinya…" pinta Kyuubi, suaranya tercekat.

"baiklah… aku akan membawa Menma keruang rawat…"

Akuma-Kurama

Pemakaman Naruto, bahkan saat pemakamanpun Sasuke sama sekali tidak terlihat. Ponselnya sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi, membuat baik Fugaku maupun Itachi geram. Keluarga Uchiha sama sekali tidak tau tentang hal menyimpang yang Sasuke lakukan. Gaara berpikir, akan seperti apa marahnya Fugaku dan Itachi kalau tau Sasuke tidak hadir dipemakaman sang istri hanya karena sedang bersama selingkuhannya.

"anak bodoh itu, kemana saja dia?!"

"dia benar-benar keterlaluan.." Mikoto dan Kyuubi terlihat menenangkan keduanya. Sedangkan Gaara yang ada dibelakang kerumunan, menatap bayi yang ada digendongannya dengan wajah sendu.

"Menma... apa yang harus paman lakukan? Ibumu sudah meminta paman untuk merahasiakan ini, tapi paman benar-benar kesal pada ayahmu nak..." diusapnya pipi gembil Menma yang tengah tertidur nyaman.

"Naruto... kenapa kau harus pergi secepat ini? Tidakkah kau merasa kasihan dengan Menma, putramu? Dia bahkan sama sekali belum merasakan setuhan dan pelukanmu..." gumam Gaara lirih. Setetes air mata jatuh tepat mengenai pipi Menma, membuat bayi mungil tersebut bangun dan menangis dengan keras. Mengejutkan seluruh pelayat yang hadir. Hampir semua pelaya menatap penuh kasihan pada bayi mungil dipelukan Gaara.

"sshhh... jangan menangis jagoan..." hibur Gaara, menimang Menma dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Saat mendengar Menma menangis, keempat anggota keluarga uchiha segera menghampiri bayi mungil tersebut. Kyuubi menggendong menma dan menimangnya penuh perhatian.

"sayang... bibi ada disini nak... jangan menangis lagi…" hibur Kyuubi, meskipun air mata tak hentinya mengalir dari kedua mata Kyuubi. Membuat siapapun yang menyaksikan hal tersebut, akan merasa tersayat hatinya. Dan berpikir,

Bayi mungil yang malang.

Akuma-Kurama

Sasuke baru pulang sekitar tiga hari setelah pemakaman Naruto. Dia sedikit mengernyit saat mendapati rumahnya terlihat sepi, seolah tidak ada kehidupan sama sekali.

"cih, paling wanita itu pergi dengan selingkuhannya." Decih Sasuke kesal, tapi saat memasuki kamarnya, Sasuke disambut senyuman manis yang terpatri diwajah sang istri. Kenapa dengan istrinya ini?

"selamat datang Sasuke… kau pasti lelah…" Sasuke hanya diam saja.

"Sasuke... maaf jika aku ada salah. Aku sudah memaafkanmu atas segala sikap burukmu. Dan aku tetap mencintaimu sampai akhir hayatku… kau tau Sasuke? Aku sama sekali tidak pernah mengkhianati pernikahan kita. Kuharap kau percaya padaku dan… aku senang karena bisa hidup dengan cinta darimu serta mencintaimu."

"urusai dobe! Biarkan aku beristiahat!" serunya kesal, Naruto hanya tersenyum.

"baiklah, selamat beristirahat dan aku mencintaimu.." Sasuke mendengus kecil, dia memilih membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur dan memejamkan matanya. Hal yang tidak Sasuke ketahui adalah… bahwa Naruto yang lama kelamaan mengabur dan hilang dari tempatnya berdiri. Ya, itu tadi hanyalah arwah Naruto yang menyampaikan salam perpisahan.

Ring ring

Suara telepon rumah membangunkan Sasuke, dengan malas Uchiha bungsu tersebut mengangkat telpon.

"siapa?"

[Sasuke! Dari mana saja kau, bocah tak tau diri!] bentak Fugaku marah. Setelah mencoba ratusan kali, akhirnya dia bisa menghubungi putranya tersebut.

"ada apa ayah? Kenapa tiba-tiba membentakku begitu?" tanya Sasuke santai.

[bocah brengsek! Kemana saja kau tiga hari ini huh? dimana dirimu saat pemakaman istrimu, Sasuke?!]

"apa maksud ayah? Pemakaman Naruto? Jangan bercanda ayah, dia baru saja berbicara denganku. Leluconmu sama sekalu tak lucu ayah." Fugaku yang mendengar nada sarkas dari putranya benar-benar kesal, baru saja ia hendak memarahi Sasuke, telepon tersebut sudah direbut sang istri.

[Sasuke... sayang... pulanglah kemari... putramu, Menma pasti ingin bertemu denganmu. Dia terus menangis sedari pagi..]

"apa maksud ibu? Menma? Dia masih dalam kandungan Naruto bu."

[nak... istrimu, Naruto... hiks, tiga hari lalu, dia mengalami kecelakaan, dan... dia membuat Menma lahir secara caesar...]

"oh, baguslah kalau dia selamat."

[Sasuke! Dengarkan ibu... Naruto... dia sudah pergi sayang... Naruto meninggal setelah operasi kelahiran Menma selesai…] terdengar isakan dari sang ibu, membuat Sasuke merasakan firasat buruk.

"bu… ibu sedang tidak bercanda bukan? Apa maksud ibu Naruto meninggal? Baru saja kami berbicara bu…"

[Sasuke.. Naruto meninggal karena kehilangan banyak darah serta benturan yang terjadi dikepalanya…. Dia sudah berjuang untuk membuat menma terlahir didunia ini..] kini giliran Itachi yang berbicara.

"apa maksud kakak?"

"kalau kau nggak percaya sama sekali, aku bisa membawamu ke makam Naruto." Interupsi suara seorang laki-laki yang kini berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya.

"Gaara?"

"kau akan mengerti, setelah melihatnya sendiri. Uchiha." Sejujurnya Gaara ingin sekali menghajar pria didepannya ini, tapi diurungkan niatnya. Dia menyeret Sasuke untuk ikut menuju pemakaman di pinggir kota.

"ini, tempat peristirahatan terakhir Uchiha Naruto, istrimu."

Sasuke menatap kearah nisan bertuliskan

Rest in Peace

Uchiha Naruto

10-oct-1992 – 10-oct-2015

Seketika itu juga, Sasuke membelalak tak percaya. Dia mengusap nisan tersebut berulang kali, untuk meyakinkan dirinya kalau semua itu adalah bohon.

"berapa kalipun kau coba, tulisan itu tak akan berubah. Oh ya, aku ada salam untumu. Naruto bilang dia senang karena bisa mencintaimu sampai akhir hidupnya, dan juga dia sama sekali nggak pernah mengkhianati pernikahan kalian. Dan untuk Menma, dia menitipkan Menma padaku. Jadi kau tenang saja, kau bisa tetap bersenang-senang dengan wanita yang telah menjebakmu itu." Ucap Gaara dingin, dia meninggalkan Sasuke yang menangis dalam diam dipusara Naruto sambil memeluk nisan tersebut erat, sendirian.

Segala tindakan yang dia perbuat selama enam bulan terakhir ini, terlita dibenak Sasuke, dia merasa sangat kejam, sangat bodoh dan benar-benar menyesal karena telah menyakiti Naruto. Dia menyesal karena menerima ajakan Tayuya untuk berlibur ke Okinawa empat hari lalu. Andai saja dia tetap dirumah bersama istrinya, andai saja dia dulu menanyakan kebenaran tentang perselingkuhan istrinya, andai saja dulu dia bisa menolak godaan Tayuya. Dan berpuluh-pulu kata andai saja lainnya yang terlintas dibenaknya. Sasuke benar-benar menyesali semua tindakannya.

"Naruto... dobe... kumohon... jangan hukum aku seperti ini... kenapa kau harus pergi sayang... kembalila padaku..." isak Sasuke, meremat nisan dan memeluknya dengan erat, seolah batu nisan itu adalah sosok sang istri.

"maafkan aku... maafkan atas semua kebodohanku dobe..." lirihnya, hujan mengguyur dengan deras tubuh laki-laki yang meringkuk disamping makam tersebut. Menemani penyesalan yang menyiksa Uchiha Sasuke. Segala penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat. Sasuke tidak mendapatkan kesempatan kedua untuk kembali bersama dengan istri yang sangat mencintai dan dicintainya tersebut. Baru merasa benar-benar kehilangan setelah istrinya perni meninggalkan dunia ini untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

.

End!

Hah. Sumpah, kenapa makin kemari makin gaje sih? Niat Kuu kan mo bikin ending yang bagus, tapi kok gak bisa ya? Nyeseknya tuh sama sekali nggak terasa. Huft!

Tapi Kuu seneng, karena akhirnya ini cerita bubar juga, dah kelar! Jadi Kuu nggak ada tanggungan buat cerita ini. Hohoho.

Kuu sih Cuma sibsaberharap, semoga kalian suka sama endingnya. Tentang Kimimaro yang mundur itu, sebenarnya Kimimaro kayak terlanjur jatuh cinta sama Naruto, tapi dia sendiri malah merasa bersalah karena udah ngebuat rumah tangga Naru berantakan. Meskipun Naru sama sekali nggak tau, tapi kebaikan Naruto membuat Kmimaro sadar akan perbuatannya yang salah. Yah, pokoknya gitu lah. Hehe

Thanks minna, karena udah mau sempeti baca, apalagi ada yang mau review cerita ini. Kuu ucapin terimakasih sangat. #deepbow

Last, review kudasai…

Sabtu, 11/04/2015. 12:34

Salam,

Akuma-Kurama


End file.
